


Equally Awkward

by superbcandyangel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, thigh hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbcandyangel/pseuds/superbcandyangel
Summary: In which Chris and PJ realize their feelings for one another and I finally write a few good sentences.There was a saddening lack of content here for these two by themselves, so I decided to take it upon myself to write some. This was also technically written as a present for space_lesbians's birthday; go show Lucy some love.





	Equally Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_lesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lesbians/gifts).



PJ leaned over nothing, his back starting to hurt from holding a position looking over Chris's shoulder for far too long for his body's liking. His elbows felt as though they were being cut through like fondant by the back of his friend's chair. He groaned and stretched his back, curly hair falling into his face as the image of Chris's editing software flashed behind his closed eyes.

He'd spent the day at the man's flat helping to film a video. The room around him was small and plain, but not repugnant; it was cozy, in a way. The lamp beside Chris saturated the place with immoderate levels of yellow light, casting a muted dolor over the residence. PJ nestled his chin back into his folded hands and let his green eyes rest until he heard his friend's voice:

"Okay, I think we're done for the day," the elder of the two asserted. He rolled his shoulders, muscles tight from prolonged idleness.

Chris rose from the black pleather chair to promptly flop onto his mattress and sigh. PJ moved to do the same, laying his head on his friend's stomach and allowing his feet to dangle off the side of the bed. He watched as Chris ran a hand through his own hair and smushed it into his cheek.

"Do you ever feel like you just can't get the right words out, no matter how many times you press record?" The brunette moved to thread his fingers through the curls of PJ's hair as he mumbled this.

"You seem to be forgetting that I do, in fact, have a YouTube channel to which I post regularly —" PJ reached a hand up towards Chris's, curving his fingers to fit between those of his friend — "Of course I know how you feel."

The older boy chuckled, squeezing the other's hand. "Yes, but your final product always feels so sincerely you. I just don't think my videos are quite as authentic as I'd like."

"Well, I'll support you in whatever kind of videos you want to make. I definitely think your audience would enjoy seeing the side of you I get to spend time with," PJ told Chris, grinning up at him.

Their hands separated as they both took a moment to laugh at themselves. Both boys could see where the frighteningly maniacal shippers got their bait, even when they weren't playing it up for thumbnails and comedy. In situations like this, PJ sometimes wished they were right. He entwined their fingers once more, running his thumb along Chris's soft hand.

"They keep asking if I've gotten into a relationship yet," Chris giggled tepidly, extending his long digits to rest more comfortably between PJ's. "I feel a bit guilty for having nothing to report. It's not like people are throwing themselves at me."

The younger man raised an eyebrow at his unobservant friend, thumb freezing in place. "That's not what I've seen. I know a few who'd jump at the chance to be in my place right now."

He felt the other man's stomach convulse in a few silent snickers. "They like my video persona. You said it yourself — they don't really see the same person you know." PJ glanced up to see Chris somewhere between a grin and a grimace as he considered his viewers' scarce knowledge of his full being. 

PJ nodded as he weighed the options for his response. He could give a generic answer, a joke, a sly smile. Always hinting at more, never following through — the two of them practically clickbaited themselves. On the other hand, this could be Chris giving him the chance he needed. He squeezed his friend's hand, asking himself if he was really going to offer what he'd been yearning for since he'd met the man whose stomach was under his head. He ran through his well-rehearsed script in his head before finally forcing himself into a sentence.

"You know..." he began, taking a breath as he tried in vain to stop trembling, "You could always give them what they want."

"What do you mean by that?"

PJ realized that it wasn't only his own heart that was keeping time with his racing thoughts. He took another shaky breath, looking aimlessly at anything that didn't look like it was spinning frantically. "I.. I think you might already know."

Chris rapped his fingertips along his friend's hand a few times before replying. "I know what I want you to mean, but I'm scared that's not it."

"Well, uh..." PJ rose from the other man's chest to bring himself toward his face. His pulse seemed to have sprinted away with any preparation he'd thought he had. He glanced down at his friend's mouth before returning his bright green eyes to meet the deep brown ones. "This is what I mean."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Chris's, tasting tea and cinnamon buns and sweet victory. Their mouths moved together softly for a few moments before PJ pulled away. His eyes darted around the other's visage, looking to gauge his reaction. Both of their hearts were still pounding.

Before he could reach a conclusion, however, Chris did it for him. He propped himself up on one elbow, using the other hand to pull PJ back into the kiss with increased passion. He flicked his tongue briefly into his new paramour's mouth and proceeded to wander down his jaw and neck. PJ let out a low whimper as he felt the boy suck light pink marks around his collarbone.

Chris retreated for a moment, gazing into the other man's lust-blown emerald eyes. "I talked myself out of falling in love with you. Didn't quite work," he said with a low chuckle.

PJ grinned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he replied quietly, giving the man a few more chaste kisses before pinning him against the stiff mattress. He felt Chris's even stiffer cock straining against his jeans. Their eyes met fleetingly before PJ hastened to undo both of their belts.

He let the two pairs of pants fall to the ground with a thud. A faint moan escaped Chris's mouth as PJ's torso brushed against his polyester-covered bulge on his way back to press their lips together. The curly haired brunette giggled at this, latching their mouths once more as he slipped a hand down to grip the other's ass.

Chris's muscles tensed at this, but it was nothing compared to how he nearly leapt out of his skin when the man ran a finger along his rim. PJ gave him a cautious look and removed his hand.

"Is this okay?" he asked nervously, "We can stop if you want-"

"No, no, this is good. Great. Fantastic. Just caught me off guard, 's all."

PJ smiled softly, reaching for the top drawer of the bedside desk nearest him. Watching him do this, Chris snickered, "How did you know?"

The younger returned to hover above him with a smirk and a small bottle. "Lucky guess."

He coated two digits in the newly acquired lube, intermittently pecking Chris's face and marveling at how he'd possibly managed to avoid doing that before. The man's face was soft, his skin supple if not particularly smooth. Despite this, he felt giddily compelled to kiss every dip in the surface, from dimples to cheekbones and everything in between.

PJ felt chuckles rippling from the one beneath him. "Are you ever going to use those fingers or are we staying like this? I'm thrilled with either, honestly, but you might want to pick one sometime soon."

"Right. Yeah, sorry," the other said, sheepishly. He used his dry hand, with Chris's help, to remove the cloth barrier before tentatively pushing in a finger. He took the man's small gasp as a sign that he hadn't fucked up entirely yet.

PJ waited for the other to grow comfortable with the one digit before sliding another alongside it. Chris was doing most of the work for him, pushing further onto his fingers with more frenzy in each downward thrust. He glanced up, their eyes meeting. The deep brown of the older's had nearly disappeared, the pupils dilated with frantic avidity.

A third finger was added, eliciting a low moan from Chris. The brunette continued to jerk his hips down on PJ's hand, with small whimpers becoming more frequent. When the younger man adjusted his position, those became whines of pleasure.

"Fuck- ah, yes, god yes-" Chris mumbled, eyelids fluttering shut as the other, through almost no fault of his own, finds his prostate. His hand flies to his cock instinctively as PJ thrust his digits into the same area repeatedly. "More- please, fuck-"

His thighs began to quiver, the bucking of his hips growing erratic as he neared climax. Chris moaned loudly as he came, streaks of white beginning to soak into his shirt. PJ extracted his fingers, taking a few moments to admire how the man looked as he was panting, his cheeks flared red, savoring the high of his orgasm for as long as he could.

It was at least thirty seconds before he opened his eyes to meet PJ's, looking dazed but apologetic. "Fuck, I'm sorry... You haven't gotten off yet, have you?" The younger pursed his lips and blushed, shaking his head. "Here, trade me places, I'll help you with that."

Chris slid clumsily to the floor as PJ clambered onto the bed, thumbs tucked into the elastic of his underwear. The elder of the two giggled languidly and planted another, now comfortable kiss on the other's lips before settling between his legs. He glanced up at PJ and grinned before attaching his lips to the supple skin of his upper thigh.

Caught by surprise at the tenderness of that area, PJ bucked his hips involuntarily. Chris grabbed his waist firmly and held him in place on the bed as he sucked aggressively at the spot. When he detached, there was an angry mauve blotch and a breathless brunette lying before him.

"God, yes," PJ mumbled.

Seeing how effective this was, he began to tease PJ's cock with his fingertips as he brought bruises to every inch of his sensitive loins. By the time he'd likely burst every capillary between both femurs, Chris sat back to gaze upon the scene: PJ, trembling with carefully maintained anticipation, his newly speckled thighs quivering, hair slick with perspiration. He rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin of the man's abdomen and smiled to himself before leaning back down to wrap his lips around the inviting member.

The younger man's breath caught in his throat at this. "Ah- fuck, Chris," he murmured as he watched him bob his head along the length, "Feels so good, fuck."

Chris's eyes lit up at this, and the bobbing got quicker and more purposeful. PJ nearly came on the spot when Chris flicked his tongue through the slit and pressed it to the underside of his cock. He inhaled sharply and held back a loud whine, straining against the other man's firm grip on his waist.

A soft giggle shook through the sensitive member at this, causing PJ to emit several fervent whimpers. Chris brought up his hand to rub small, gentle circles at the base of the cock, reveling in the moans that coaxed. The man beneath him squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to curb his incessant need to moan. When he felt the back of Chris's throat, though, he relented quickly.

"God, fuck, so good Chris–" he interrupted himself with a low groan– "'m so close, shit. Your mouth feels fucking amazing, love everything about you, fuck."

The rambling of praise and adoration served to tinge its recipient's hollowed cheeks with a deep rose. He dug his nails into PJ's sides, raking lines of the same pink down the skin. Their eyes met and Chris determinedly sank his lips down onto PJ's now aching length, showing his readiness. The younger brunette writhed desperately at this as he felt his lower abdomen tighten and burn with pleasure. His orgasm cascaded down Chris's throat and across his tongue as he lapped up the remaining drops.

PJ took several shaking breaths, cloudy edges clearing from his vision to fully appreciate the view before him. Chris continued to kneel between his pleasingly bruised thighs, lips cherry red and glossy with saliva and cum, laughing to himself in glee and disbelief.

"God, you're pretty," PJ marveled, everything still seeming fuzzy but the man in front of him in perfect focus.

A wider grin split across Chris's face and his quiet chuckles swelled to envelop the both of them. "Fuck, I've wanted this for so long. It's everything I've always needed and more. So much more. This-"

"Chris," PJ cut him off, smiling fondly at the brunette, "I love you."

The enthusiastic raving came to a halt at this and Chris rose to his feet to give PJ a tender kiss. "I love you too."

Their mouths moved almost mindlessly, in harmony and so familiar. Hands found each other and their fingers intertwined just as their bodies were: gently, warmly, with an intimacy only they knew. Another soft laugh blossomed in the elder brunette's chest, pressing his lips sloppily at the corners of PJ's mouth a few times before he lifted his head slightly and grinned.

"My shower has room for two."

PJ returned the grin, eyes sparkling knowingly. "Are you making pancakes after?"

"Only if you'll help me," Chris replied. The expression hadn't left his face quite yet.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, though I didn't feel the need to mention it in the past, constructive criticism is welcomed and thoroughly encouraged. I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can work on improving.


End file.
